


His Favorite Thing

by blackForestGirl



Series: The Zauberbiest & His Grimm [5]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M, Possessive Behavior, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackForestGirl/pseuds/blackForestGirl





	

After a stressful day in the city Hall, one of Sean’s favorite things was to come back home to Nick and find his Grimm asleep in their bed. The Zauberbiest often paused in the doorway, watching his lover sleep for a moment, sprawled on his stomach, taking up most of the bed. Sean stripped and crawled across the bed, pressing his lips to the middle of Nick’s bare back. The Grimm stirred sleepily as Sean covered his body with his own. Nick’s voice was hoarse. “You’re back.”

“Mmmhmm. Love to come back home and find you here in our bed love.” Sean sighed and dragged his lips down his lover’s spine. Nick arched his back, thrusting his ass up, and the Zauberbiest obliged, following Nick’s invitation.

The Grimm moaned as Sean let his hand wander between his thighs. “Fuck, Sean …”

Once Nick was open and begging for him, Sean slid inside, gritting his teeth at the sweet heat and pressure of sliding into Nick. The Zauberbiest made love to his Grimm with his body and his words until Nick couldn’t hold it together anymore, tipping over the edge with a hoarse cry that echoed through the dim room. Sean intertwined his fingers with Nick’s and drove into him, emptying inside him with a harsh groan as he whispered, “mine,” into Nick’s ear and felt his lover shudder. 

 


End file.
